A murderer's journal
by EddieLawrenceIII
Summary: This tells the story behind the phone guy (Believed to be Fritz Smith) and his relation to the restaurant as I see it. Interesting ending. I hope you like it.


June 16, 1984

It's been a week since the boss changed the name of the restaurant. It's "Freddy Fazbear's" now. It has a few more rooms than it used to. He's planning on adding more characters for the kids to look at. He said he was going to add a chicken and a fox. I wonder what they'll be like...

June 28, 1985

It took a while, but the new characters have finally been built. Boss decided to name them Foxy and Chica. I like Foxy.. He looks nice up on the stage with the other three.

August 5, 1985

The kids didn't seem to like Foxy being up on stage and said that since he's a pirate, he should have his own little spot. The boss always liked making those kids happy... He just built a platform for Foxy. He plans on putting him there in a couple days. I feel sorry for those characters sometimes... It must suck not being able to walk.

September 10, 1985

Boss says he won't be the owner of the restaurant much longer. He said someone's planning on buying him out. I don't know if I'll be able to stay an employee or not, but I'll try convincing the new owner to keep me on.

September 20, 1985

Bonnie and Chica are acting weird. Every now and again, Chica would scream, unhinging her jaw. That audio file wasn't even manufactured into her system. It scares the kids when she does this. Any more and her jaw will come loose and fall apart. Bonnie keeps grabbing and pulling on his face as if he were trying to take it off... I don't get it.. Why are they doing these things? Freddy and Foxy seem fine, but I don't know how long that will last.

December 18, 1985

Now Foxy is acting weird. I've noticed there are...large holes in him. Part of his arm is even missing. I saw him punch in the holes that's in his stomach. Freddy's not doing too good, either. I've noticed that sometimes when he's singing to the kids, he freezes up even while his voice is still heard singing. Why is this happening? What's causing them to act to strange?

May 15, 1986

The restaurant has been bought from the boss. I'm gonna miss him, but I guess things happen. The new manager had redesigned the restaurant, too. There's more rooms for the kids to have their parties in, more cameras... It sucks, though. He said he might scrap the old characters because they're malfunctioning so much. I'm gonna miss Foxy.

July 30, 1986

There's new characters now. They're known as "toy" versions of the original characters. I overheard him tell another employee that he's keeping the older models just in case he needs parts.

August 14, 1986

I brought up an isuue that the old characters had, that they couldn't walk. So he found someone that could add a "roaming mode" to them so they could walk around and greet the kids. He was going to do the same with the older animatronics, but he didn't want the kids to be scared away.

October 25, 1986

There's new characters again. One's called Balloon Boy and the other is.. a toy version of Foxy. It doesn't look like Foxy, though. It lacks color. Did he HAVE to make it look like it was a girl fox? Wasn't the lipstick and pink muzzle a bit much? Balloon Boy barely even has purpose. He's just there to give balloons to kids and give that creepy smile.

November 13, 1986

The manager has added a new thing at the prize counter. I wouldn't necessarily call it an animatronic, but whatever. It's a "puppet". It can actually walk out of its box, too. What was the manager thinking, giving it a roaming mode? I don't like it.

December 19, 1986

Those kids are getting tiresome. They keep pulling apart Toy Foxy and we keep having to put it back together. Can't those brats learn to not touch the animatronics? If things like this keep happening, I swear I'm gonna lose it.

February 1, 1987

That puppet's creeping me out too much. I wish it would just destroy itself like the kids do to Toy Foxy. We've decided jokingly to call Toy Foxy "Mangle". The manager liked that idea, so he went with it. I don't like him. He's too "Happy-go-lucky".

March 13, 1987

I was given the slip. I won't be working here anymore. I was fired for "complaining too much" about the animatronics. Apparently, I got on the manager's last nerve. Fine. But that doesn't mean I'm not able to visit, right? I still have keys to the place, so I'll visit anyway.

October 10, 1987

They hired me back, but said it would only be for a little while. They said they need me to keep an eye on the characters because the older models have somehow reactivated and are wandering around the storage room. They also said that I need to record messages for the guards they're planning to hire next month.

November 14, 1987

The animatronics aren't acting right. Today, at the birthday party, Foxy rushed out of the storage room and nearly bit the face off of the main kid. Foxy's never done that before. Why is he so violent now?

November 26, 1987

They're remodeling again... with a lower budget. I can't wait to see the outcome.

April 29, 1988

I... I wish I hadn't gone back. I just... What was I thinking? I killed them. I killed those little kids... I know this whole thing isn't over yet... I have to do something to get my mind off this.

September 16, 1989

After some alone time, I was finally able to return to the restaurant. I've noticed something...odd. The old friends of Freddy Fazbear's, the older models... They looked almost brand new... Except Foxy. Foxy still had those holes in this belly and arm.

December 10, 1989

While watching the characters playing songs, I overheard a mother cry out in utter shock that there was something leaking out of their mouths. Upon closer inspection, it turned out to be blood and mucus! I somehow feel that I'm connected to this predicament.

January 14, 1990

I was at the restaurant today and... I saw a kid wander towards the Employees Only room... Oh no.

March 28, 1990

It's come to everyone's attention that there's been a murder in the building. They don't know who did it or when it actually happened... but I do. I shouldn't have done what I did...

September 4, 1990

I have to record a few messages for another future night guard. I wonder if he'll do any better than I've done in the past few weeks.

November 10, 1990

I knew it. My actions of homicide were somehow connected with the characters.. I hear them gasping for air at times, and they sound just like those kids did. I keep having hallucinations, too. The yellow Freddy suit was gone from where I had it... I'm more scared than I was when they first begun malfunctioning a few years back. I don't know if I'll make it out alive.

November 11, 1990

IT'S OVER. THE MAN THAT KILLED ME AND MY FRIENDS HAS DIED. I GOT HIM WHEN HE DROPPED HIS GUARD. ALTHOUGH FOXY IS SAD HE LOST A FRIEND, HE'S GLAD HE HELPED AVENGE US ALL. (-Golden Freddy)


End file.
